I Can Watch
by tocourtdisaster
Summary: Tenel Ka's POV at the end of "Dark Journey". MAJOR SPOILERS FOR "DARK JOURNEY". I can't say much more without ruining the book. So, if you read it, or don't mind spoilers, come in and enjoy. Remember to review!!!


Disclaimer: Star Wars and related characters belong to the great Mr. George Lucas. Most of the dialogue in this story is straight from the book _Dark Journey _by Elaine Cunningham.  
  
Notes: This is just a short vignette. It's not my best work, but it begged to be wrote, so I had to post it. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
With my mother's death still so fresh in my mind, it's hard to think of anything else. But I must. I must stop my grandmother before she does anymore damage. Yes; I know Grandmother killed Mother. Who else would? Who else had an heir lined up already? Who had an almost fool-proof plan in place. Maybe my father's cousin Alyssia, but she wouldn't have the guts or the resources to kill Mother in her own rooms.  
  
So now, Jaina and I are hurrying towards the council chamber for the Hapan court. No doubt, when Grandmother sees Jaina walking towards her, she'll think that she's won. But Jaina wouldn't marry my father, unless he offers her the crown in front of everyone. But I have a feeling that she would abdicate soon, rather than later, _**IF **_my father offers her the crown.   
  
I can hear Ta'a Chume saying that a new queen will be named soon as we enter the council chamber. As Jaina and I continue forwards unimpeded, a murmur runs through the crowd. People never expected to see me here, in this room, ever. But here I am, and they are surprised.   
  
I can feel Grandmother's gaze flicker from Jaina to me. Her gaze doesn't linger, though, most likely because she knows that this is the weak point in her plan. She probably never expected either Jaina or I to show up. Most likely, she was just going to have Father choose.  
  
Jaina and I stop, side-by-side, at the front of the audience chamber. I turn to her. "There are times when personal inclinations must be put aside," I tell her softly. "I will take up my mother's crown and I will defend it if I must. But for now, we have a common foe."  
  
We regard each other for a moment, communicating on a level deeper than words or the Force. For the first time since we've graduated from the academy, I think we truly understand each other.  
  
"Let's go," Jaina says, but I can hear what she leaves unspoken: "Well, what are we waiting for?" I smile faintly, hoping that the old Jaina will soon return. The way she's been acting lately has been frightening me. But she'll always be my friend, Dark Side or not.  
  
I walk over to my father, who now holds the crown, hoping no one can see the slight tremor in my step. I must appears strong, especially with an Yuuzhan Vong invasion so imminent.  
  
Father and I lock eyes, and I can see what he'll never voice out loud. Had I not stepped forward, he would have fallen right into Ta'a Chume's plan and offered the crown to Jaina. Relief is also evident in his blue eyes. He didn't want to marry Jaina and he is glad that I chose this course of action myself, whether or not I was pushed into it by the death of my mother.   
  
I drop to one knee, my eyes still locked with my father's. He steps forward and places the small gold, gem-encrusted circlet upon my russet-colored hair. Father smiles at me as the crowd breaks into a thunderous ovation.  
  
I rise quickly and whirl around, my warrior braids swinging. Somehow, it's fitting, knowing that Hapes needs a strong leader, and I'm wearing the traditional Dathomiri warrior braids. I cut off the applause with an impatient gesture.  
  
"I am a warrior, a daughter of warrior women," I begin, my voice strong, letting the people see no weakness. "Teneniel Djo foresaw the Yuuzhan Vong threat and prepared. Shipyards hidden in the Transitory Mists have rebuilt much of the fleet lost at Fondor. These ships are on their way. Go, and fight, and know that Hapes is strong."  
  
With that, I stride back towards Jaina. My pace quickens as I go, and as I pass her, I'm running headlong. Jaina is ready and keeps pace beside me. I can hear the applause again, but pay them no heed. Now is not the time. Jaina says something to Kyp and Colonel Fel as we pass, but I can't make out what she says.  
  
I run with Jaina to the docking bay and the Vong frigate, but stop short before the ship. Jaina and I embrace quickly. "May the Force be with you," I tell her quietly.  
  
"And you, Your Majesty," she says, with no hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Jaina runs up the boarding ramp and I head towards the palace command center. I can't go up there and fight, but at least I can watch. As a warrior, I hate just having to watch, but as a queen, I realize the risk. I have to rule now. I can't go up there and fight anymore, probably never again, but I can watch. I owe them that much.  
  
**End 1/1**  
  
Notes: I know this was short, but please review. I live off reviews. Oh, yeah, I have another NJO story that I have hand-written out. I'll get it typed up and posted as soon as I can. Thanks, and review!  



End file.
